bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Luppi Antenor
| image = | race = Arrancar | birthday = June 5''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | gender = Male | height = 161 cm (5'3") | weight = 45 kg (99 lbs.) | affiliation = None | previous affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army | occupation = None | previous occupation = 6th Espada | team = None | previous team =Espada | partner = None | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Trepadora | manga debut = Volume 26, Chapter 229 | anime debut = Episode 138 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | japanese voice = Daisuke Kishio | english voice = Michael Sinterniklaas | spanish voice = }} was the sexta (6th) Espada in Sōsuke Aizen's army,Bleach manga; Chapter 230, page 15 having temporarily replaced Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez before his death at the latter's hands.Bleach manga; Chapter 240, pages 16-17 Appearance Luppi is a male Arrancar with youthful, but effeminate, features. He possesses short, curly though unevenly cut black hair and lavender eyes. Just above his left eyebrow is a row of three pink stars. The remains of his Hollow mask, which consist of a top row of teeth, rest atop the left side of his head.Bleach manga; Chapter 229, page 12 His Espada tattoo is prominently displayed on his right hip. However, the location of his Hollow hole is unknown. Luppi wears a variation of a typical Arrancar outfit. His attire consists of a long-sleeve shirt, enough to cover and cloak his hands. Luppi's shirt has an opening on the left side of his body, just below his arm, allowing him to place his Zanpakutō within it. In addition, there are two large square-like holes on the bottom portion of his shirt that reveal his left and right abdomens. Luppi finishes his outfit with a white hakama, black sash, black tabi socks and a pair of low-heeled open-toe shoes.Bleach manga; Volume 26 Personality Luppi is rather arrogant, insulting Grimmjow for his lowered rank and boasting constantly when in battle. He mocks his enemies by saying "Sorry!" in a sarcastic tone after insulting somebody, as well as by licking his lips and noting the odds against his enemies out loud (i.e. 4-on-8).Bleach manga; Chapter 230, page 11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 232, page 13 In battle, Luppi seems unsatisfied with fighting opponents that posed no challenges to him, going so far as to invite multiple opponents to attack him simultaneously during his battle in Karakura Town. Luppi has also shown that he likes toying with his opponents in battle, especially if he doesn't consider them a threat. He seems to be easily irritated, however, rising to the simplest of taunts. He is a bit lewd, commenting on Rangiku's breasts, but almost immediately afterwards, he threatened to kill her. He is clearly vengeful, as when the mission was over and he was still alive after Tōshirō Hitsugaya's attack, he vowed to the young captain that he'd be back to kill him.Bleach manga; Chapter 236, page 17 Luppi and Gin Ichimaru, on the other hand, seem to have been on good terms, as Gin comments about being lonely after Luppi's death, citing the fact that the two often spoke.Bleach manga; Chapter 264, page 2 Though in an omake, after Gin makes a friendly comment on it, Luppi gleefully denies this fact, much to Ichimaru's dismay.Bleach anime; Episode 139, Arrancar Encyclopedia Plot Arrancar arc Shortly after Grimmjow has his arm removed and burned by Kaname Tōsen,Bleach manga; Chapter 240, page 11 Luppi is appointed as the sexta Espada, replacing the aforementioned Arrancar. Luppi is present when Aizen transforms Wonderweiss Margela with the HōgyokuBleach manga; Chapter 229, pages 12-13 and later leads an attack on the Human World. He is joined by Yammy Llargo, Grimmjow and Wonderweiss Margela. After arriving in the Human World via a Garganta, Grimmjow leaves in search of Ichigo Kurosaki. Yammy tries to stop him, but Luppi tells him that Grimmjow is no longer an Espada and it does not matter. The group then engage in battle with Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, as well as Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa.Bleach manga; Chapter 230, pages 8-16 Luppi fights with Yumichika and easily gains the upper hand. After Ikkaku refuses his invitation to help Yumichika, Luppi tells Yammy that he would rather fight all four at once Bleach manga; Chapter 231, pages 17-18 and releases his Zanpakutō. Hitsugaya charges at him in a bid to stop the Arrancar from releasing, but is unable to do so, instead being attacked by one of Luppi's tentacles, which Hitsugaya blocks. After complimenting Hitsugaya's strength, he attacks the captain with all of his tentacles and sends him plummeting to the ground. After commenting that 4 against 1 is better, he corrects himself, saying that he should have said 4 against 8.Bleach manga; Chapter 232, pages 3-13 Luppi then continues to fight Rangiku, Yumichika and Ikkaku, overwhelming the Shinigami and capturing them with his tentacles. As he threatens to punch holes into Rangiku's body, Kisuke Urahara severs the tip of his tentacle, preventing Luppi's attack and releasing her. Unfazed, Luppi asks Kisuke who he is. After introducing himself, Kisuke is attacked by Wonderweiss''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 233, pages 5-15 and Luppi returns his attention to the other Shinigami, quickly recapturing Rangiku. He calls Rangiku pathetic for being recaptured so quickly. Rangiku tells him that he talks too much, and that guys who talk too much gross her out. Luppi reminds her that she is being help captive and threatens to skewer her. However, his tentacles are frozen by Tōshirō, who criticizes the Espada for not following through on his earlier attack. Tōshirō uses his Bankai ability Sennen Hyōrō to encase Luppi in ice.Bleach manga; Chapter 234, pages 14-19 Shortly afterwards, Luppi is saved by a Negación, which shatters the ice. As Luppi moves towards a Garganta, he threatens to decapitate Hitsugaya the next time they meet. kills Luppi to regain his rank.]] Once having returned to Hueco Mundo, Luppi expresses his anger that their attack was nothing more then a diversion to capture Orihime Inoue. When Aizen asks Orihime to demonstrate her power by restoring Grimmjow's arm, Luppi claims that it is impossible because Kaname Tōsen turned his arm into ashes. He then tells Orihime that there is no way she could heal something that does not exist, and threatens to kill her if she is unsuccessful, calling her power fake. However, once he sees her power in action, he is left in awe. After Aizen explains her power, Grimmjow asks Orihime to restore his Espada tattoo. He then quickly disposes of Luppi by impaling him with his restored arm and blasting Luppi's entire top half away with a Cero to regain his status as an Espada. With his last breath, Luppi curses Grimmjow.Bleach manga; Chapter 240, pages 10-17 Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: As the former sexta Espada, Luppi possesses a great amount of reiatsu. In addition, he is capable of easily fending off against three lieutenant-level Shinigami and a captain during the initial stages of the Espada's second invasion of Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 231, pages 1 & 3 Zanpakutō , Trepadora.]] : When sealed, his Zanpakutō resembles a kodachi with a four-pronged silver tsuba, pink sheathe and matching colored hilt. He wears his Zanpakutō on his left side, just under his arm, in a little compartment within his shirt. *'Resurrección': Trepadora's release command is . It manifests as eight enormous tentacles, with a bone cowl also appearing on Luppi's head. Each of the tentacles connects to Luppi at one of the corners of an octagonal design fixated on his back, which is very similar to the Chinese Ba Gua symbol.Bleach manga; Chapter 232, page 8 :* : a technique that has one of his tentacles lunge at an opponent very fast, attacking with a considerable force.Bleach manga; Chapter 232, page 5-7 :* : a technique where Luppi sends his tentacles to attack a target all at once from multiple angles, crushing the target with brute force.Bleach manga; Chapter 232, page 9-10 :* : a technique that allows Luppi to spin his tentacles around like a propeller, attacking multiple foes at once with fast whip-like attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 233, pages 5-6 :* : The tentacles can grow sharp spikes at the ends in order to inflict additional damage upon an opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 233, page 11 Appearance in Other Media Luppi appears playable in Bleach video games Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd, Bleach: Heat the Soul 4, Bleach: Heat the Soul 5, Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 and Bleach: Versus Crusade. Trivia *In his manga debut, Luppi's Hollow mask possessed more teeth than what is later shown in his subsequent appearances. *Lately,he was killed by Grimmjow.Grimmjow hits Luppi with his Cero. Quotes *(To Tōshirō Hitsugaya after being saved by Negación) "How unfortunate for you captain. You don't get to kill me. Don't forget my face because the next time we meet, I'll twist off that tiny head of yours and crush it!" *(To Tōshirō Hitsugaya after being saved by Negación)(this is the other term)''"How unfortunate Captain,you are able to kill me you see.Be sure not to forget my face.When we meet again I'll have my revenge,I wil twist off your little head!!!!You and I shall meet again Soul Reaper!!! References Navigation de:Luppi Antenor es:Luppi Antenor fr:Luppi Antenor Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Male Category:Deceased